clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Plant Daddies
' 'http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/clarence-plant-daddies/EP018697990873?aid=zap2it is the 26th episode of season 2, the 77th episode overall of Clarence. Synopsis Ms. Baker's class learns about parenting through a school assignment. Plot Ms. Baker armed the groups of two people, disappointing the children who wanted to choose the groups on their own. Clarence and Sumo sit under a tree and talk about their plant; Jeff organizes everything to care for his plant, but Belson is disinterested and gives him money to buy everything with the reward of getting an "A"; Chelsea chooses the name of her plant and tries to amuse Kimby, who is not happy with her group mate. Clarence and Sumo meet in the house of Clarence, the latter reads a story called "Too many turtles" to his plant, a while later he decides that Sumo should also read, but he gets angry and throws the book, breaking the plant. Jeff walks through the streets of Aberdale and finds a store called "The Planet of the Plants", but next to that store is the official store of toys Roborana, so this cannot contain his temptation and spend the money that Belson gave him to buy toys from Roborana. Clarence and Sumo try many things in the kitchen to repair the stem of the plant, Chad observes what happens with the plant and takes a straw to cover the stem, while Mary explains that Chad knows a lot about plants because he worked in a farm. Next Chelsea is at Kimby's house for his plant project. Chelsea sniffs the entire room while Kimby orders and explains everything, Chelsea discovers that Kimby scribbles with her fingers and asks to paint a werewolf. The next day at school the children talk about their plants. Clarence and Sumo join Camden and Mavis picnic and discuss their plants. Jeff opens his toys at school and discovers that his plant is discarded, so he goes to see Belson and asks for more money "to increase the growth of the plant." Unfortunately, Jeff goes back to buy toys from Roborana and admits he has a problem with that. Clarence and Sumo take her to a walk in the mall and then take care of her at Clarence house and put her to sleep; Kimby continues to paint the werewolf and with Chelsea overly decorate the plant, Chelsea suggests that both cut some of their hair for the plant, but Kimby cuts the lock that is played all the time and regrets her decision. Jeff wakes up Belson at night to ask for more money, but as he does before, he buys Roborana toys again. Jeff decides to invite Belson to his house to confess what he was doing with the money, but it turns out that Belson also likes Roborana and agree that Belson takes all the toys, since they were bought with his money. Later, Clarence and Sumo meet at Sumo's house to rock the plant in a children's toy, but the plant falls and breaks, so they both go into despair. The next day Ms. Baker corrects the children's jobs. Jeff opted to trade a plant, but Belson does not care and wants a bad grade. The plant of Kimby and Chelsea was very high but did not grow, due to excessive decoration. The plant of Clarence and Sumo is perched on a toy truck because the pot broke, in addition to having several sorbets to pose the broken stems, despite having broken, his plant was very large. After burying the plants, Courtlin and Malessica praise Kimby and Chelsea's plant; Percy cries because he thinks the plant does not breathe, while Emilio gets angry at what he says; Gilben grows roses to his huge bush with mental powers, surprising Crendle. Clarence and Sumo bury their plant and Clarence cries too much. The children, Mr. Reese and Ms. Baker observe the garden, the latter tries to comfort Clarence. Characters * Clarence * Sumo * Jeff * Belson * Chelsea * Kimby Minor Characters * Ms. Baker * Crendle * Courtlin * Malessica * Nathan * Dustin * Percy * Blaide * Coco * Brady * Memo * Rita * Camden * Amy * Reed * Gilben * Mavis * Guyler * Ashley * Darlie * Tinona Sumouski (mentioned) * Mr. Reese * Chad * Mary * Emilio * Gale (cameo) * Unnamed blonde haired girl Errors * After the scene Clarence and Sumo accidentally destroy Popie's pot and panic, When it cuts to the school it appears that the pot is not broken and Popie is in it, But then when Ms. Baker checks Clarence and Sumo's plant, on the closeup Popie is in Clarence's toy. *When Ms. Baker was planting the plants, Kimby was shown with a full head of hair, instead of a cut, like a majority of the episode. Gallery Transcript Videos Potpie Clarence Cartoon Network Tender Loving Care Clarence Cartoon Network Reference es:La planta de papá pt-br:Pais de Plantas fr:Parents en herbe pl:Tatusiowie ru: Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes